Xander the Dragoon Knight
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: An idea i had at work, please read and let me know what you think, only realy a BTVS and miner LOD cross right now but if i get the chance lol that will soon change


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things I write about unless it came from the depths of my all but empty mind.

Genre – Action, Adventure, Angst you name it there will be at least some of it.

Crossovers planned – Legend Of Dragoon, Breath Of Fire, Final Fantasy, Ranma ½, Tenchi Muyo

Rating – M

Chapter 1 

Intro

Life for Alexander Lavelle Harris felt like it had reached rock bottom, the last few months had been a downwards spiral of pain and grief.

It started when Willow and he shared an illegitimate kiss, and then another and later another … all while he had been dating Cordelia Chase.

He had tried to stop, he really had but he just seemed incapable of it, it wasn't until much later that he found out why, so naturally Cordy found out and the consequences were quite … painful for both of them.

Cordelia in her hast to escape had run up an old rickety staircase which predictably collapsed, she landed painfully on her back, a rebar sticking trough her side.

After that his life turned to hell, Buffy found out about the lie, and she surprisingly didn't go ballistic, and he knew whom he had to thank for that … Angel as much as he despised admitting it the only reason she hadn't beaten him into a coma was because Angel had stopped her.

That didn't mean he got away Scot-free, oh no she had broken no less that a dozen bones and even punctured his left eyeball, the bones he could have lived with … the loss of his eye affected him more then anyone knew.

He was the one who sees … or so it turned out, the loss of his eye activated a kind of precognitive ability, at first it was little thing like knowing if someone was about to walk through the door, or if a phone was about to ring.

But it quickly grew in power, he was able to see the natural flows of power, both magical and otherwise, but among his other abilities were the fact that it manifested quite powerfully in a kind of Spidy-Sense only it was far less focused.

And his plain sight even without one eye was keener, sharper and at times of desperation four dimensional, kind of like a real life Matt Murdock sense.

It was these powers that had brought him to yet another level of low, especially when the Mayor somehow found out … and to put it simply he 'Wanted them' BAD.

And that lead up to his current predicament, first he was kicked from the Scooby gang, then beaten to within an inch of his life, gotten some nice shiny powers which put a huge freaking target on his back, then shortly before he was kidnapped he found out Willow was the reason he lusted after her so much, she had used a lust spell on him … repeatedly.

It was her initiation into Magic.

It was a mix of that shock and his weakened state that allowed the mayors men to kidnap him, and what a surprise he got when he found out the Mayor was 'The' Big Bad of Sunnydale.

He was forced from his musings when the Mayor walked in, dressed in an extravagant black ceremonial robe, holding a small silver case roughly the size of a small lunch box.

He didn't know what was in that lunch boxed sized case but he knew it wasn't going to be nice.

:--:--:

Act 1 

Part 1

Xander lay on his back, his head propped up as he watched in a tense silence as the mayor unclipped the hatches from the silver case.

At first nothing happened, but within the space of ten seconds he all but passed out when the power of whatever was in that box hit his senses, it was strange because he knew they were only giving of a small amount of energy but it felt like they were an inferno.

He was able to see one of the items as the mayor placed them in a triangular Patton around the pentagram, the first was a dark purple almost black orb with a white slit down the middle, which he thought looked like a reptilian eye.

The second was identical only a Silvery White, and finally the third was a deep red, and he didn't know how but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the Mayor had absolutely no idea as to the power contained in those small orbs.

The Mayor seeing what his … guest was looking at smiled in an almost friendly way before he started talking.

"I found them no less then seventy years ago, completely my chance, golly it has been so long and I still know next to nothing about them" his smile turned predatory as he looked into Xander's eye and the teen had to fight hard not to shudder, the man was a fucking lunatic.

"Well nothing except that they can boost my power considerably"

the ritual continued despite Xander's attempts to prevent it, and as the mayor started chanting, his words resonating with power the orbs began to glow.

He could see and feel it as something from inside his started to move almost seep out slowly, that was before the pain hit, it was like his blood was on fire and was trying to get out through undamaged skin.

It lasted for what seemed like hours before he felt something brush his consciousness, seeping in easily with his nonexistent defenses and shifting through his mind … through his memories.

He did the only thing his desperate mind could do, he screamed with his verry soul for help.

And help he did get.

:--:--:

At first the Orbs were glowing white when the Mayor channeled his power through them, then they each lightly glowed red, silvery-White and purple respectively as if they were just beginning to wake up, but the second Xander sent out his cry for help the light glow immediately turned into a blinding shine.

The Dragoon Spirits who had for the past few second sifting through the new mind looking for a potential partner recognized three things all at once on the new minds cry for help.

One – The person, this Defender of Man was not only worthy of becoming a host to one of them, but all three.

Two – The Energy matrix keeping the Spirits contained inside of the orb was damaged quite severely from Wilkins constant abuse over the years.

Three – The 'Defender' was in extreme danger and to act would likely destroy them.

They didn't hesitate for even a millisecond.

:--:--:

At first the blinding glow seemed to be nothing but a fancy lighting effect, but that was quickly proven wrong as they exploded sending shards of crystal like stone everywhere.

From the shards came three distinct figures easily recognized as some kind of draconic creatures who appeared to roar before launching themselves at Xander's bound form.

As they made contact he screamed in anticipation of whatever intense suffering he was about to be subjected to, and was surprised when he felt nothing but an indescribable power course threw his veins.

And as everything started to go black he heard three voices, two female and one male, "We are the Spirits left over from long dead dragons" The voice of the woman was soft and kind

"I The Darkness Dragon, once known as Valkira bless you with my power over the magic of Darkness, Shadow and destruction" the voice was of another woman, seemingly cold but held surprising warmth to it.

Next was the Voice which started "I The Silvery-White Dragon, Once know as Seria grant you my power over Light, Healing and holy magic"

Finally was the single male voice a deep but soothing baritone "I The Red-Eye Dragon once known as Pyrite Pass on to you my power over Heat, Flame and of course … a new eye" there was a humorous tone in his voice as he said that.

The kind voice started once again sounding more than a little saddened "Your friends have deserted and abandoned you and you have nothing left in this world, so we will send you somewhere you new power can be used to become your namesake, we will give you the knowledge needed to access your new … abilities, so good luck and don't forget to have some fun"

Before he finally succumb to unconsciousness the amused voice of Valkira and Pyrite sounded out "oh and say hi to y sister and her host when you meet them, from what I remember Rose was beyond depressed last time I hear from them"

"Oh and Defender … Live long and prosper" it was followed by a troika of chuckles.

:--:--:

The end --- For Now

:--:--:

Oh first if you want to use this, or any of my other Fics as the beginning of one of your own feel free, just let me know as I will likely like to read them 

Ok so what do you think I have plans for him to go into the worlds of ether Ranma ½ first or one of the others I have stated at the top, I don't know in which order.

I guess you can guess that I plan to start a friendship possible relationship between Xander and the LOD's Rose (Drools hopelessly) , let me know what you think of that.

Oh and as for some of the world they have these in them

Ranma Sailor Moon Gold Diggers (Have not seen even one episode so if I do, do this I will need help)

Tenchi Muyo Ah My Goddess Rurouni Kenshin (If I put it at that time period) 

The rest are separate so any other ideas would be nice as well.

So Everyone Read and Review

---

---

---

---

-----

---

-


End file.
